The mood stabilizer lithium inhibits a select group of enzymes, including glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3). However, it is unclear if lithiums inhibition of GSK-3 is relevant for its antimanic and antidepressant effectiveness. We are utilizing biochemical, cellular, histochemical, genomic, and behavioral validation approaches to investigate whether the inhibition of GSK-3 is an integral part of the mechanism of lithiums clinical effects.[unreadable] [unreadable] We are utilizing rodent behavioral models and two distinct but complementary approaches (pharmacologic inhibition and transgenic gene expression) in an attempt to further validate GSK-3 as a possible mediator of lithiums therapeutic effects. Specifically, one of the primary targets of GSK-3 is the transcription factor beta-catenin. We have shown that lithium administration to rats, in a clinically relevant paradigm, results in an increase in beta- catenin levels. We are studying the effects of both over-expression and under-expression of beta-catenin in the mouse brain as well as pharmacological mechanisms to increase beta-catenin. Using both approaches, we have found the rodents exhibit both antidepressant-like and antimanic-like behavior. Combined, these data support the hypothesis that lithium may exert its antidepressant and [unreadable] antimanic effects through inhibition of GSK-3, and that novel small-molecule GSK-3 inhibitors may represent a truly novel class of medications useful for the treatment of bipolar disorder and depression. Validation of lithiums therapeutic target will require [unreadable] clinical trials with novel inhibitors, the development of which is in progress.